


Damian Wayne and the Complicated Soul Mate Mark

by TheBuejay



Series: The Complicated Soul Mate Mark [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:21:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25376098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBuejay/pseuds/TheBuejay
Summary: Damian was tired of the soul mate topic. He heard it at work, at home, on patrol. He was fine without having a soul mate, but the topic was just annoying. He was completely fine with it. When his brothers decide to talk to him at their favorite coffee stand, he hears a song that no one else seems to hear. He feels an urgency he has never felt and the answers seem to elude him. Of course, he was the one who got an insanely complicated Soul Mate Mark.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Dick Grayson/Koriand'r, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne, Stephanie Brown/Tim Drake
Series: The Complicated Soul Mate Mark [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842286
Comments: 43
Kudos: 640





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bue, are you actually writing another story? 
> 
> ...and the answer is yes, yes I am. This has been in my head since I started planning Spotless Mind and I knew I wasn't going to be satisfied until I typed it out. This will be a short and just fluffy piece...
> 
> And include songs! I've always wanted to do a song fic! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

Damian frowned as his brothers forced him to accompany them to the nearby coffee shop. He didn’t want to leave his office. Ever since the receptionist found her soul mate, the conversations around the office centered around the topic. He grimaced as he glanced at Grayson’s neck which held a Star in bright green. He didn’t need to look at Tim’s hand where his finger had a tiny, neat bow in purple. Rolling his eyes, Damian found himself surrounded by the reminder of what he was so annoyed about. 

“Drake, Grayson… what is the meaning of this? I have reports I need to get done.” The two hid grimaces behind fake smiles, but the eye contact of the two made his suspicions increase. 

Apparently Grayson was the loser, and as the three climbed into the elevator, he let loose a deep breath. “Listen Damian, we know you’ve been feeling a bit sad.” 

Damian blinked, “Sad?”

“Yeah.. and we’re guessing it’s because no bond ever showed up. And we want you to know, that it is okay. Lots of people have no soulmates!” The elevator reached the bottom floor and the three men stepped out. 

“Less than 8% to be specific,” Damian noted as he followed Drake who seemed to become excited at the thought of caffeine. 

Drake stopped, “That’s a lot less than I thought, but that doesn’t mean anything!” He came closer to his brother. “That means you get to decide and there are some dating sites where you can find others.” Damian stopped listening at this point as soft music filled the air. Drake and Grayson continued on, with Grayson continuing to use his hands to explain his meaning. Shaking his head, he stepped onto the sidewalk and followed closely. The coffee shop, Gotham Blues, came into sight and Damian allowed himself to feel a bit of happiness as he thought of a tea. 

_ Could there be someone there missing me? _

Damian stopped in his tracks as a soft voice filtered through the air. The world around him seemed to stop, everyone was frozen in their tracks. He should’ve felt like it was wrong, but the situation he found himself in was the most right he had ever felt. 

_ Tell me why I'm not sleeping _

_ And my heart is leaping inside me _

He looked around, trying to locate the woman who was singing. He broke free of what was holding him still and darted forward. Trying to avoid the frozen crowd.

_ Could this be one of those times when your feelings decide? _

He could understand that. This feeling of need and want was unfamiliar to him. Damian knew he was getting closer as the voice grew in feeling and sound. 

_ I need to know these answers _

_ I need to find my way! _

This woman was singing everything he felt and he needed to know who she was, who she was to him. He dodged a man kneeling on the ground tying his shoes and leaped over a dog. 

_ Seize my tomorrow _

_ Learn my yesterday _

_ I need to take these chances _

The people around him began to slowly move. He felt urgency take hold of him as he knew that the moment was fading. 

_ Let all my feelings show _

_ Can't tell what's waiting _

_ Still I need to go _

_ I need to know _

There! Ahead of him was a petite head bobbing and unlike the stuck in time crowd, she seemed to be moving like him. Her dark hair was tied with red ribbons in a braid, her pink cardigan cascaded down to her knees and the ballet flats seemed to dance to the song. Damian felt himself needing to rush as the people around him began to move faster. 

_ I need to know these answers _

_ I need to find my way _

_ Seize my tomorrow _

_ Learn my yesterday _

_ I need to take these chances _

The woman was at the edge of the road, but people were moving all around him. He wasn’t going to make it. He heard his brothers shouting behind him; however, he kept moving. Needing to reach the woman yet he knew he was too late as she ducked in the yellow cab.

_ Let all my feelings show _

_ Can't tell what's waiting _

_ Still I need to go _

_ I need to know _

The echoes of her song were all around him and he couldn’t help but whisper the last line. “I need to know…” 

“Damian!” Grayson had finally reached him. “What in the world? You just took off!” Drake arrived with a huff, and Damian knew it was more from lack of caffeine than exhaustion. 

Damian let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, “I think I just met my soulmate?” Drake and Grayson let their mouths fall open. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was brought to my attention that I left out information. I apologize greatly if you read the chapter before I edited it. I usually write when my toddler takes a nap, but felt inspired today... unfortunately it led me to not including the beginning of the chapter!
> 
> Sincere apologies!

The Wayne family was gathered in the cave as they waited for Tim to finish pulling all the camera work from the street. They could see Damian running, and barely avoiding the people around him. 

“You say that everyone was frozen while you were running?” Todd questioned as they watched him jump over the dog. “That’s crazy though.”

Damian frowned as his eyes failed to find her, “It was odd. I’ve never heard of a soul mark like this, have any of you?”

“That’s what I was looking for Baby Bird! And have I got news for you!” Grayson turned around from his seat where his laptop was open. “Apparently, this is an insanely rare mark that has only occurred twice before in the history of marks.” 

He could feel himself drain. How in the world was he going to find her? 

“I do have some good news!” Grayson continued. “So, this mark apparently relies on fate and destiny mostly. The older soul mate gains the city where their soul mate is and the younger soul mark is able to hear the soul of the older one. As the two get to be closer, the younger one has the letters of the first name appear over the heart. When the two officially meet, the names appear fully on both hearts!” 

Kori clasps her hands, “How beautiful! What luck to have a mark that connects you two so well!”

His father frowned, “It seems as if it makes it difficult to find each other though. Relies entirely on luck.”

Feeling a rage come up inside him, he stalked away from them all. “I’m going out on patrol.”

“Damian…”Grayson began.

“Enough! I don’t need her nor do I want her. What I want is to head out, so that is where I’m going. If anyone wants to join, hurry up.” Without another word, Damian headed to where the suits were. A sense of loss he hadn’t felt since his father disappeared welled up in him. He knew everybody knew that he was lying to make himself feel better. 

* * *

His fingers typed as he gazed at the reports he was analyzing. He growled as his skin began to itch from anticipation, wishing that life would stop pulling him apart. Standing up, he looked out the window, wondering if she was one of the people on the sidewalks. “I’m going to go get coffee, maybe shes….” He didn’t finish his thought as he grabbed his jacket, but he was interrupted by an alarm. Stopping in his tracks, he grabbed his phone seeing that the Museum and Theatre center was being attacked by the Riddler. He smirked, “a fight is exactly what I need.”

Moments later, Robin was seen gliding over the rooftops where a bunch of sirens was heading. He landed next to Nightwing, Red Hood and Batman. “What’s happening?”

“Apparently Riddler broke out and was told his share of the jewels from their last gig was here, he didn’t find it, so now he is holding hostages until he knows where they are.” 

Robin scoffed, “Did it not occur to him that Penguin lied to him?” 

“I’m sure some of this anger comes from that, especially because the Theatre is one of his favorite scenes.”

“Robin, you and Nightwing will head to the back. There’s an entrance from Prohibition there that Oracle will lead you to.” Batman said. “Hood, head to the top and attempt to see if you can sneak through the roof access. You can make a scene while I make contact with Gordan.” The vigilantes broke and headed to their destinations. Robin listened for Oracles instructions, but only got silence. He must not have been listening as Nightwing gestured for him to enter the hole. The two entered behind a closed door and were able to look up where another landing was. A double leveled costume shop with an eagle point to the stage was the perfect place to analyze the situation, and the two vigilantes made their way to edge. 

Looking down, the two found multiple men with guns and the Riddler seemingly interrogating a girl. Robin instantly knew that music was about to begin. 

“My soulmate is here.” He whispered to Nightwing who grimaced. “There is only music.”

“Okay, don’t attack though. Even if they freeze, Hood is about to take out the two there. I’ll take out the two over there while you attempt to engage the Riddler.” 

_I followed my heart into the fire_

_Got burned, got broken down by desire_

Nobody froze as the lyrics entered the space around. “Something is weird. Nobody is freezing.” Right away, Nightwing and he came to the same conclusion. “The closer we are, the less likelihood of others freezing.”

“Where are my jewels Frenchie?” The Riddler’s voice echoed in the space. “I’ll make you regret this!”

“As I have told you before, I know nothing about jewels.” The girl’s voice was achingly familiar and she sounded bored. “We only have costume jewelry here unless they were donated for a show.” A smack caused many of the hostages to shriek and a few to yell in outrage. Robin found himself growling. 

_I tried, I tried but the smoke in my eyes_

_Left me blurry, blurry and blind_

_I picked all the pieces up off the ground_

_I've burned all my fingers but that's gone now_

The Riddler screamed in the young girl’s face, “That’s for your tone! Next time I’ll just put a bullet in ya!” 

Nightwing’s eyebrows furrowed, “This isn’t typical Riddler behavior.” 

_Got the glue in my hands I'm stickin' to the plan_

_Stickin' to the plan that says "I can"_

“That’s because it’s not the Riddler. Just an imposter…. He must have heard a rumor that the jewels were here.” Robin clenched his hands as the imposter grabbed the girl. She must’ve been surprised since she let out a gasp of pain. His heart twitched and if he wasn’t trained as well as he was, he would’ve moved. That woman was his soulmate. This he knew. 

_Do anything at all_

_I can do anything at all_

“Oh no… she’s about to do something,” Robin muttered. “Nightwing, tell Hood to start the plan because-” He didn’t get to finish before the woman twisted and shoved her fist in the man’s throat. 

_This is my kiss goodbye_

_You can stand alone and watch me fly_

_'Cause nothing's keeping me down gonna let it all up_

She spun around and kicked him as he choked. Knocking him down as his friends came running. Hood entered taking out the two behind the hostages. 

_This is my big hello_

_'Cause I'm giving, never letting go_

_I can finally see, it's not just a dream_

_When you set it all free, all free, all free_

“Get out of here!” He cried out which broke the scene as the hostages poured through the opening. Robin and Nightwing jumped down taking the last few men who were attempting to make their way to the woman. 

_I was a girl caught under your thumb_

_But my star's gonna shine brighter than your sun_

_And I will reach so high,_

_Shoot so far_

_Gonna hit, gonna hit, hit every target_

One of the men brought his gun to the woman, but she wasted no time in taking out his legs causing him to shoot the ceiling. 

_Make it count this time_

_I will make it count this time_

The woman twisted behind him and jabbed his back causing the man to bellow in pain. He quickly dropped. Seeing that the vigilantes were handling the last of the men, the woman turned to leave. “Wait!” Robin cried. He attempted to follow the woman but had to quickly engage another opponent. 

_This is my kiss goodbye_

_You can stand alone and watch me fly_

_'Cause nothing's keeping me down_

_I'm gonna let it all out_

_Come on and say right now, right now, right now_

The music began to fade as she began to get further away from him. Robin dodged the last man allowing Nightwing to handle him as he ran to follow. Coming out from the building, he saw the woman running away down the street. 

_This is my big hello_

_'Cause I'm here and never letting go_

_I can finally see,_

_It's not just a dream_

_When you set it all free, all free, all free_

“Shit.” He muttered as he finally heard voices in the comm telling him to get back to the roof. He needed to punch something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise I'm not taking all the songs from cartoons. My son had Sing! on as I questioned the discord for any ideas on a song and this song came on. It fit pretty well, so I hope it flows. 
> 
> The next update should be this week. I'm planning on one or two more chapters after this plus another fic of Mari's side. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CQpdb3hi_38


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 6'2 by Marie Miller  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=59bjTnFsHPw

Damian once again found himself in the Batcave scanning the cameras near the center. Dick and Drake were assisting him in locating his soul mate. Eyes widening, “There!” The three focused on the woman dashing away. 

“Seriously!? How are we that unlucky to not be able to catch her face?” Dick exclaimed. Damian found himself frowning and hopeless once again.

Drake interrupted, “Why don’t we just look at the center's employee roster? She evidently worked there and they include photos.” Dick whooped for joy as he began to hack into the company's site. Damian felt himself grow with hope until an hour had passed and they had reached the end of the roster. 

“None of them are her!” Damian growled, hurtling a Batarang at the target. “I’m supposed to trust fate to help me find her, but what if fate keeps giving me options to find her and nothing works!” 

Sighing, Dick found himself pitying his brother more than anything. Most of the common soul marks either helped the bearers find each other or didn’t begin until the two had met. There was no mystery or in this case anticipation. There had to be something. He clicked to the main page of the Center, browsing for a clue when he saw her.

“Damian!” Hearing the urgency in his brother's voice, he quickly rejoined them. His brother gestured at the screen and rolling his eyes, Damian made eye contact with his soulmate. She was smiling with rosy cheeks and eyes that shined like frosty bluebells. Above her, the words Guest Designer appeared for the Theatre’s next show. 

Drake let out a breath, “Of course, she wouldn’t be on the roster. She’s a guest!” Damian ignored him as he drank in the sight of her finally. Her name was noted at the bottom of a biography he dutifully ignored. Marinette Dupain-Cheng. He was unnerved with how this woman had become so important to him, but he knew that he wouldn’t change it. Damian grinned which caused his brothers both to look at him in shock. “Send me her address Dick, Drake. I’ll be back.”

__________

Looking back, he probably should have realized that attempting to meet his soul mate as Robin wasn’t his best idea, but he couldn’t find it in himself to regret it. Her apartment was near the tower and was nothing to scoff at. Her balcony held a multitude of plants and flowers, with a chair near a table. The light was on, showcasing her silhouette as she cooked dinner. He let loose a breath he didn’t know he was holding and got ready to leave, but the opening of a door made him dart in the shadows. 

“Well Tikki, another day without finding him. Though, getting to kick someone’s ass made me feel a bit better.” It was her. 

A giggle broke his thoughts, “Oh Marinette. Why don’t you just patrol as Lady Noire to help get your anger out?” Laughter answered her question, and he found himself grinning at the joke between the two. He peeked over but found himself only staring at Marinette. Where is her friend? Soft music began which almost made him blow his cover as he nearly groaned in annoyance. Not that he didn’t mind listening to his soul mate sing, but he needed to leave and stop this stalkerish aspect. 

“Marinette! It's your favorite song!” 

Another voice broke through, “Oh Guardian! Will you sing for us again?” How many people did she have with her? He couldn’t see anyone, and what did that person mean by ‘Guardian’? 

“Only because you asked my darling Nooroo.” Slow humming began as the music twirled all around the vicinity and Damian would swear for years to come that this moment, he knew without a doubt what Marinette would mean to him. Gotham somehow felt lighter as she began to sing.

_ Lord I've been prayin' _

_ For somebody I've never seen _

_ And I don't care what he looks like _

_ As long as he loves me _

He glanced once again as the woman began to caress the flowers on her balcony. Tiny fairies darted around her and Damian had to blink to make sure he wasn’t imagining anything. 

_ No I'm not particular  _

Giggles filled the air once more as more creatures darted around her. Marinette began to slow dance around the area.

_ But could he have blue eyes _

_ Just like the sky _

_ And blonde hair _

_ Wavy and light _

_ And 6 foot 2 is my favorite height _

_ But lord I don't care what he looks like _

She wanted him as much as he wanted her, but what if…? What if his frowns and demeanor scared her off? A soft chortle made him jump, but years of practice made him go on the offense. A black cat, tiny like the creatures around Marinette smirked at him. “I’ve been wondering when you would find her Kitten.” 

_ But could we meet by _

_ The first of July _

_ So he'll hold my hand _

_ As they light up the sky _

_ And marry me on an April night _

_ But lord take your sweet, sweet time _

“What the hell?” Damian found himself amazed for once in his life. “What are you? And Kitten?” The small cat laughed out loud and darted around him. If it wasn’t for it’s green eyes, he wouldn’t have been able to watch it circle him.

“All in due time, lover boy…” 

Damian frowned, “You’re awful with nicknames.” Instead of getting angry, the cat laughed. 

“And you’re missing the rest of the show! She doesn’t sing often you know…” The cat smirked once again, but his words caused Damian to turn back around. 

_ Whatever you want _

_ Is whatever I want _

_ I'm not particular _

He shouldn’t have turned his back on the cat though, because next thing he knew he was out in the open and making eye contact with Marinette. She looked startled, but opened her mouth and continued to sing with a smirk. The words that came were soft but had the effect of making his heart flutter. 

_ So if he has green eyes _

_ That would be fine _

_ Or brown hair _

_ That's quite alright _

_ Now 6 foot 2 is my favorite height _

_ But lord I don't care _

Damian found himself holding a breath and wondering if this woman could read minds as she smiled at him.

_ And could we meet by _

_ The first of July _

_ So he'll hold my hand _

_ As they light up the sky _

_ And marry me oh marry me _

_ Marry me on an April night _

The creatures continued to giggle and the black hellcat joined them as they ventured back into her apartment. Marinette turned around with a smile.

_ But lord take your sweet, sweet time _

_ And lord I don't care what he looks like. _

With her closing lyrics, she closed the door and turned off the light. Leaving Damian on the opposite rooftop, thinking about how he was going to inform his family that he somehow told his Soul Mate he was Robin. Raising his eyebrows at the presence of the creatures and the secret smile she gave him made him wonder if maybe it wouldn’t be as big of an issue as he first thought. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're almost to the end! So excited!
> 
> Was anyone surprised that Marinette knew he was there?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! We're finally here! Please let me know your thoughts though!
> 
> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bwB9EMpW8eY
> 
> Stand by you by Rachel Platten

Damian peered at his reflection, tracing the  _ Mari  _ above his heart. Knowing that soon it will be completed, but having no idea how to do so. He groaned as he walked toward his clothes, thinking of different scenarios to meet Marinette. As he was placing the finishing touches on his tie, Dick knocked on the door. 

“Hey Damian, are you doing okay?” Without waiting for an invitation, he walked to the armchair and sat down with a soft smile. Damian couldn’t find it in him to answer negatively with how much Dick had been. 

With a sigh, Damian answered “I’m trying to figure out how to meet here as Damian Wayne. Think maybe the Theatre could do with some donations?” 

“Sorry Babybird, Tim already handled that at the beginning of the month.”

“Of course.” He bemoaned. “Maybe I should just walk a couple of times past the Theatre all day.”

“Why don’t you just find her? She knows or suspects your Robin.” 

“I’m still surprised that Father didn’t become more upset at the revelation.” 

Dicked smiled, “Could be because we know you’re not telling us the truth? We all know you would never ‘trip over a bucket causing her to see you’.”

“When we meet, I will ask her if I can tell you. It is not my secret to say.” Damian grabbed his jacket. “Walk with me?” He knew Dick was trying not to freak out over his sudden courteousness. “Don’t read into it so much Grayson…” 

Holding up his hands, but leaving the room “Not reading into anything Babybird.” The two headed down to the garage. “No breakfast?” 

“I’m going to trust fate and head to the coffee shop.” Damian replied, while waiting for Drake to finally catch up. 

“I think that is a brilliant plan. Maybe she’s also a coffee lover?” 

Tim arrived, “That would be nice. Another person for you people to worry about.” His brothers scowled at him and Tim briefly worried that Dick had been hanging around Damian too much. 

“Let’s go Drake.” Damian grabbed the keys and headed to his car as Dick laughed goodbye. 

The ride was over quickly and the two brothers headed up from the garage. “I’m heading to the shop, would you like anything?” 

Smiling, Tim nodded which caused Damian to shake his head, but headed to his destination. One day they would need to tackle Drake’s addiction. He searched the area for his elusive soul mate, but heard and saw nothing. Entering the shop, he ordered and waited a few extra minutes; however, nothing changed. “Guess today isn’t the day.” Damian left, looking straight ahead and refusing to look around so he didn’t have to feel the disappointment. 

_ Hands, put your empty hands in mine _

_ And scars, show me all the scars you hide _

_ And hey, if your wings are broken _

_ Please take mine so yours can open too _

He gasped. He didn’t even hear the music and with nobody freezing, she was closer than ever. Damian searched around, seeing a woman looking straight at him. 

_ Cause I'm gonna stand by you _

_ Oh, tears make kaleidoscopes in your eyes _

_ And hurt, I know you're hurting, but so am I _

_ And love, if your wings are broken _

_ Borrow mine so yours can open too _

With a smile, Marinette began to make her way toward him. He couldn’t even move.

_ 'Cause I'm gonna stand by you _

_ Even if we're breaking down, we can find a way to break through _

_ Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through hell with you _

_ Love, you're not alone, 'cause I'm gonna stand by you _

_ Even if we can't find heaven, I'm gonna stand by you _

_ Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through hell with you _

_ Love, you're not alone, 'cause I'm gonna stand by you _

The people around them began to gasp as light appeared between the two. “A soul bond!” “Isn’t that Damian Wayne?” He heard all the murmurs, and felt fear grab hold. She wouldn’t want him. 

_ Yeah, you're all I never knew I needed _

_ And the heart, sometimes it's unclear why it's beating _

_ And love, if your wings are broken _

_ We can brave through those emotions too _

_ 'Cause I'm gonna stand by you _

Hearing Marinette’s soul song made all his doubt disappear which made the light appear more. She smiled gently and was so, so close. He reached out to touch her.

_ Oh, truth, I guess truth is what you believe in _

_ And faith, I think faith is helping to reason _

_ No, no, no, love, if your wings are broken _

_ Borrow mine so yours can open too _

_ 'Cause I'm gonna stand by you _

Grabbing his hand, she darted forward, slightly tripping over her feet. Her cheeks turned a bit red, but her soul continued to sing as if caressing all his fears and sorrows. The light had a red tint with golden hues setting everywhere. The people around him began to gasp and clap, but they were just background noise.

_ Even if we're breaking down, we can find a way to break through _

_ Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through hell with you _

_ Love, you're not alone, 'cause I'm gonna stand by you _

_ Even if we can't find heaven, I'm gonna stand by you _

_ Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through hell with you _

_ Love, you're not alone, 'cause I'm gonna stand by you _

“I’ve been looking for you.” Marinette breathed. 

Damian laughed, “I’ve been looking for you.” 

_ I'll be your eyes when yours can't shine _

_ I'll be your arms, I'll be your steady satellite _

_ And when you can't rise, well, I'll cry with you on hands and knees _

_ 'Cause I _

_ (I'm gonna stand by you) _

“I’m Marinette, but I think you already knew that.” She winked. 

Grinning, Damian nodded. “I’m Damian.” 

_ Even if we're breaking down, we can find a way to break through (come on) _

_ Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through hell with you _

_ Love, you're not alone, 'cause I'm gonna stand by you _

_ Even if we can't find heaven, I'm gonna stand by you _

The light swirled and they both felt heat appear over their hearts. The people around them clapped and Marinette hid her face. “So much for a low profile.” Damian laughed again, knowing that he had never felt so free. 

“I’m so happy to finally meet you Marinette.”

Her eyes softened, “I’m not going anywhere. I’m yours, even with all that darkness in your past.” Her words brought a balm to his heart, though he questioned how she knew. “And before you ask, trade secrets.” Another wink brought a smile. 

_ Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through hell with you _

_ Love, you're not alone, 'cause I'm gonna stand by you _

_ Love, you're not alone _

_ No, I'm gonna stand by you _

“Let’s head to my office.” He pulled her along, breaking free of the crowd shouting their congratulations. “I’m also going to have to inform my family what occurred for the public relations manager.” 

Marinette groaned, “I’m going to have to email my own for that exact reason.”

Their eyes met once again, bringing smiles to their faces as they darted into the building. 

_ (Even if we can't find heaven, heaven, heaven) _

_ I'm gonna stand by you _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still trying to decide if I should include the epilogue or place it in the sequel. So, for that, I will leave it blank for now! I've added it to the series and hope you enjoyed "Damian Wayne and the Complicated Soul Mate Mark." Stand by Me was the song that I knew from the beginning that I wanted to include. I know that this was probably tooth-rotting fluff which is odd to my normal work, but I had so much fun writing it. I can not wait for you to read Marinette's version of events and I hope you can't either.

**Author's Note:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hojMfOtWIlY
> 
> Bonus points if this leads you to understand the trope in Spotless Mind!


End file.
